My Savior
by USMC-Sister
Summary: Konoha was in need of help after the destruction Pein had bestowed upon the village. Problems of disbanded criminals, shortage of supplies, and lack of food threaten the villagers every day and put them at risk of death. Konoha, however, isn't the only thing that needs a hero, protector, or Savior.


Words could not express how the devastation of The Leaf Village struck its inhabitants, and the nations surrounding it. They wept, prayed, and held in their hearts revenge, anguish and complete sorrow for the lost loved ones and the destruction of their beloved home. There had seemed to be no hope until Naruto reached the village, sparingly too late, to defeat Pein and become the hero he was born to be, a protector who held promising hope to be something more. The air shifted and became vibrant, it was time to rebuild and start something new.

**Chapter 1- A New Era**

The morning air was crisp and bitter cold, a mist hanging low in the crowded streets, people in teams of two carrying panels of wood and tools to start the rebuilding of their home. Everybody in some way or another was helping out; whether building foundations, handing out food and water or even offering a simple prayer, they worked and stayed together. Shinobi from other villages even volunteered their time to the helping cause. Despite the devastation, people were smiling and being cheerful, committing to start the new era.

"It's starting to shape up, isn't it?" The exuberant blue eyed Naruto asked, placing his hand on the shoulder of his female teammate who was watching the men and woman before her.

"It really is.." She replied softly, without looking at him

"Everything will be okay Sakura-chan, we'll have the village like it was in no time, I promise!" He said gleefully, earning a small smile from the kunoichi.

"No...it'll be better. " With that she looked up; emerald locked with cerulean, and it was he who smiled that time, nodding vigorously in agreement. Giggling, she kissed his cheek, "The injured need me, I'll see you around Naruto."

"Alright Sakura-chan!" He yelled to her back as she made her way through cluttered streets. A makeshift clinic was located in a small clearing at the edge of the surrounding forest. There were many set up throughout the village , but she preferred to work out of the way of noise the workers were making; she could stay more focused and work longer.

Shinobi and villagers were sprawled on cots that were evenly spread throughout the clearing, medical shinobi stood; healing, taking notes, catching a moments rest.

Sakura immediately navigated her way to the cot of a shinobi in his early 20's, who had been injured while evacuating the hospital she was in moments before it was destroyed.

His abdomen was wrapped tightly with bandages, but red had bled through and crusted, staining the white fabric. She furrowed her brow in worry and her hands delicately rested upon his middle, causing him to instantly convulse, his face grimacing in severe pain.

She had checked and diagnosed him within then; severe internal bleeding, third and fourth rib fractured which pierced the lungs, bruised organs. He was a complete wreck.

"It's okay" she cooed softly, easing her hands off and turning to a med-nin behind her . "Can I please get dose of morphine?"

"I'm afraid I can't." The med-nin replied shaking his head and looking at her sadly.

Confused, she walked up to him "Why not? This man is in extreme pain."

He led her towards the end of the camp and whispered softly "We don't have enough supplies, we scrounged everything we could from the hospital and pharmacies, but it just wasn't enough. By the end of the week, the entire chain of clinics we have will run out."

The konoichi looked back at the man who saved her life, choking back tears, and returned facing the man.

"We have to do something, surely there are herbs to make simple remedies." She suggested, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Remedies can only do so much, you know that."

Looking down, she composed herself, biting her lip in thought. "I'll go to Suna, that's the only choice we have."

"It's a three day journey Sakura. You won't be in time to save that man's life."

"All I can do is try."

Her eyes met his in defiance and sensing his defeat she continued.

"I'll leave as soon as I get the okay to, and I will be back within 6 days." She informed. " Please take care of him while I'm gone?"

Looking at her sadly he placed a hand on her shoulder "Of course, just...be careful."

Smiling, she returned to the man's side, placing a cool cloth on his forehead and carefully replaced the soiled bandages for clean, sanitized ones, giving him the last shot of morphine he'd receive until she'd return.

Saying a soft goodbye to him, she gave the med-nin she talked to a sad look and sped off towards a clinic in the center of the city, which was much more upgraded and intimate than the one she had previously been.

Tents were staked to the ground, lined in neat rows, medical ninjas walked in and out, crowding the narrow spaces. She squeezed past people and ducked in a tent at the end, an aged woman lay tucked in her bed.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura whispered, kneeling next to her. The woman opened her eyes and smiled up at the pink haired girl who looked so innocent with her wide emerald eyes.

She sat up, with protest from Sakura, sensing something from her young student, "What is it?"

"We're running out of medical supplies and there are too many injured."

"Oh, very troubling indeed."

"I want to go to Suna to get some help."

Tsunade stared at her, with the worried motherly look she always gave when Sakura would go out on missions. She had gone alone before but it was different now, the roads weren't safe and home needed all the help it could get. Still, when she looked at her student, she was reminded of her younger self. Sighing, Tsunade instructed, Sakura listening intently :

"You must take someone with you, stay off the roads if you can, and Sakura-?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?"

"Please be careful."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her mentor's neck, smiling. Tsunade was like a mother to her, and she appreciated everything she did for her, including making her into the shinobi she is now.

"I promise." She smiled, getting up. "I'll leave today and be back soon, don't worry."

"Oh but I do." Tsunade replied sadly, giving Sakura a weak smile before waving her off.

* * *

After packing her things, Sakura made her way towards the broken village gate that was also under new construction, Sai, her companion she had chose to accompany her on the mission, walked beside her past the gates and towards the direction of Suna.

For hours they launched themselves from tree to tree, with no break in between, but neither were complaining as they ran in silence. She liked having him as company; he was the quite type, and intelligent, not the best fighter, but together they made a pretty good team. However, when he did talk, it was painful to hold a conversation since he had just learned to speak for himself.

She was glad he was no longer part of Danzo's lifeless army, and glad that that evil man was rid of this world, a bad taste was left whenever she spoke his name. Sai had also reminded her of a certain someone, even though it shouldn't have. She tried to shake the thought, but the image was there; her old teammate, her old crush, her old friend...Right, he didn't think of her-or anyone for that matter-as a friend.

"Sakura, we should set up camp for the night." He said, breaking her thought process. It took her a moment to realize that they had been running for five hours, and the sun had begun to set, painting the clouds a mix array of reds and deep purples.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea."

They picked a clearing further from the road and began to set up a small camp, Sakura setting her bag down and taking out her sleeping bag. A small fire sparked and flickered with life, sparks dancing around, heat warming the two shinobi's faces.

"Perimeter is clear, now I'll take first watch" he informed, fixating himself on a high branch that looked over the camp.

She settled, burying herself deep within her covers, and closed her eyes, her thoughts wandering towards the man from the clinic, and of her old comrade. Mentally cursing herself, she grunted and squeezed her eyes shut, fixating thoughts on her home being rebuilt, with little luck.

Sai looked down at the pink haired girl who tried to sleep, watched her as she tossed and turned and mumbled incoherent words. He was actually surprised when she asked him to go with her to Suna, but he appreciated the offer.

He was getting better at thinking and speaking more freely, although, he had to admit that it was funny watching her reaction when he called her ugly, even though she was quite the opposite.

Sighing, he looked down at her again, her face illuminated by fire. A noise snapped him back to attention on his duty and he cursed.

* * *

It had been a long, exhausting day and she had buried herself further in her blankets. She couldn't wait to get help from Suna with the help of Sai, she just hoped that she'd be in time...

Sakura had finally found herself drifting, and her thoughts from the day clouded her mind, she was no longer in control and she fell asleep, one last thing past her lips as she fell completely captive by the darkness of sleep.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

Author's note time! : Oh hi people, I have to admit, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just wanted to write something and I'm half asleep right now, lol, so hopefully I will figure it out when I'm capable. Opinions and ideas as to where I should go are appreciated :)

Stay classy guys :)


End file.
